the_critiquefandomcom-20200215-history
EA Battlefront REVIEW
Star Wars: Battlefront is a 2015 action shooter video game developed by EA DICE and published by Electronic Arts. It is a reboot of the Battlefront series with the last entry being in 2005, almost a decade prior to the release of Star Wars Battlefront. When I was a kid, I had Battlefront 2 for the PlayStation 2, and I played it every oppurtunity I got. It was one of the greatest, most nostalgic gaming experiences I've ever had. Nothing was more satisfying than single-handedly destroying a capital ship over Hoth or getting killed in one hit by a Gamorrean in Jabba's Palace. Fuck those pieces of overpowered shit, by the way. My copy ended up breaking for some weird reason, which totally sucked because I felt like I never got the full experience with that game. So naturally, just like everyone else, I was excited as shit when Battlefront 2015 was announced and I purchased it the first chance I got. Needless to say, just like everyone else, I was extremely pissed off and dissappointed with the dumpster fire that was this game. Or, half a dumpster fire. I'll explain shortly. I'll talk about the most positive aspect of the game first. It's fucking beautiful. The graphics are incredible and it's easy to get immersed in the detailed environments. Battlefront 2 had some decent graphics, especially by 2005 standards, but it doesn't hold a fucking candle to this shit. It truly is one of the best looking games I've ever seen. Unfortunately, this game is one of those examples of a game that focuses too much on graphics and not enough on content. Except in this case, it's a fucking understatement. EA Battlefront has such little content that everyone who played got extremely bored and quit the game before long. How little content does this game have, you ask? Surely it can't be that bad. We all know EA loves to strip away part of the game and sell it back to you as DLC, but surely it can't be that bad with this game, can it? Battlefront 2 has a single player campaign. EA Battlefront does not. Battlefront 2 has space battles and starship classes/types. EA Battlefront does not. Battlefront 2 has 17 different planets, not including patches. EA Battlefront has 5 planets, including DLC. Battlefront 2 has more than one era. EA Battlefront does not. That's not even the extent of the lack of content in this game. It fucking infuriates me how little there is to this game. But at least the gameplay's good, right? To be honest, it's nothing special either. The blasters all feel pretty much the same, flying in an X-Wing or TIE Fighter isn't particularly enjoyable, all the other vehicles aren't very fun or satisfying to play as, and it plays more like Battlefield than anything. Which would be perfectly okay if it were called Battlefield: Star Wars. They may be similar, but Battlefield and Battlefront are not the same thing. You can't just slap a Star Wars sticker on your Battlefield 1 prototype and call it Battlefront. It just doesn't work that way. It would also be perfectly okay if more than half the multiplayer modes didn't suck ass, but hey, that's just me. But hey, playing as a hero should be cool, right? And to be fair, it is... half the time. Luke and Vader are obviously the best because they're the only 2 that wield lightsabers and you can fuck the other team's shit up as them. Boba Fett is pretty good too, for what he is. But Leia and Han are practically worthless and don't do much more than a regular player, and Palpatine isn't good either. So, the heroes aren't much good either. Overall, EA Battlefront is a disappointing excuse of a Battlefront game, with very little content and barebones gameplay. Even thinking about it bores the shit out of me and makes me even more sad that this turned out to be a piece of shit. And yet, despite how shitty this game is, those greedy fucks are making a sequel to this shit. With a single player story. And space battles. And all three eras. Well, shit. Overall Score: 20/100 Category:RookieKnight Category:Reviews Category:Video Games